D3 Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Creeping Creatures
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: As the title suggests, this story is a rewrite of the second episode of SDMI The Creeping Creatures. Sequel to Beware the Beast from Below and third entry of my reboot of SDMI. Please read and review!
1. A stormy day

**Author's note: Here it is, folks! My rewrite of the second episode of _Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated_ and the third episode of my reboot of the series.**

 **As mentioned in the beginning of the previous episode, the reboot will feature a shift in the storyline of the series overall, particularly with the pairings within the gang where it's going to be Shaggy/Daphne with hints of Fred/Velma instead of Shaggy/Velma and Fred/Daphne as they did in the series, as well as keeping the gang in their original Hanna-Barbera characters, although some elements of their SDMI characters are going to be incorporated into the reboot where I think works best.**

 **I don't own _Scooby-Doo_. Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: One stormy day

 _April 6, 2012_

It has been three weeks since Mystery Incorporated, consisting of Fred Jones Jr., Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and Scoobert "Scooby" Doo, solved the mystery of the Slime Mutant in Crystal Cove. Since then, they haven't caught a case and has become quite bored, although they continued to tend to their other hobbies and schoolwork.

While not practicing gymnastics or basketball, Shaggy will play the piano at home, and at times Daphne will come over to his place to hang out while their parents were away.

As for Fred, he continues to design and test out traps at his place, occasionally with the assistance of Velma, who will go over to his place to study together.

During that time, the gang, particularly Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne, continued to wonder about the key-shaped locket the latter had found in the Crystal Cove Caves during the Slime Mutant case, as well as Mr. E's message to them in the end of that mystery. What secret did they really uncover? It was one baffling question, but neither of them have the solution or answer to it, so they just carry on tending to their other hobbies and schoolwork.

That day was a stormy day in Crystal Cove, and that afternoon, Daphne was over at Shaggy's place for a visit. Apparently, her parents were over at Washington to watch her older sister's military parade, so she had the freedom to go over to Shaggy's place in spite of her parents demands for her to put a stop to her interaction with "the meddling hippie", as her father Barty referred to Shaggy.

"Like, that's the 157th insulting nickname your father has given me, Daph." Shaggy remarked after Daphne told him about her father's latest insult of him prior to taking his private flight to Washington. "Seems like they're getting more polite lately."

Daphne chuckled when Shaggy made the remark while he was writing the name on the list. It was one thing she really liked about him and Scooby. Their sense of humour always sheds light on them during serious moments, and they never fail to lighten up her mood after, let's say, a fallout with her parents or an argument with her four oldest sisters regarding her relationship with Shaggy.

"I guess they couldn't think of more insulting names for you, Shag." Daphne remarked as Shaggy sat in front of the piano and started playing Chopin's Prelude No. 15 "Raindrop."

Daphne and Scooby both listened silently as Shaggy plays calmly while the rainfall outside only becomes heavier. It was the middle part of the piano prelude, with a dark and dramatic fashion, that mixed well with the stormy weather outside as a lightning strikes.

A few minutes into his performance, the power went out, but it didn't bother the trio at all, as they were focused on listening to Shaggy's playing of the piano.

Eventually, the power was restored just as he finished playing the final notes of the piano prelude.

"That was groovy, Shag." Daphne smiled as she and Scooby clapped their hands.

"Like, thanks, Daph." Shaggy smiled as he got up. "This should help pass the time. It sure is getting bored lately."

"Reah. Ro rysteries rince rhat Slime Rutant Rase." Scooby agreed.

"Right, but I'm still puzzled by that locket I discovered in the Crystal Cove Caves and Mr. E's message to us afterwards." Daphne nodded.

"Yeah, like, what truth did we uncover?" Shaggy agreed. "It's only a locket, although it was interesting to see that the couple in the photo looked quite like Fred and Velma."

"Rlus rit rooked really rold." Scooby added. "Raybe rit ras re secret re raven't runcover."

"Could be." Daphne nodded, but before she could continue, Shaggy's phone started to rang.

"I'll get it." Shaggy said as he got up and went to the telephone and picked it up. "Like, hello?"

"Hey Shag." It was Fred on the other end of the line. "I hope you guys aren't busy for the next few days or so."

"Like, do we have a mystery, Fred?" Shaggy asked, as he could detect a tone of excitement in his friend's voice.

"Yes, but you guys will have to come over, because it's something I don't think I can explain well over the phone." Fred nodded.

"Alright, man." Shaggy nodded before hanging up the phone.

* * *

A few moments later, the trio arrived at Fred's mansion.

"Boy, I sure can't wait to get into Fred's house." Shaggy remarked as they approached the mansion. "Like, we sure are getting soaked out here."

"No argument from me, Shag." Daphne nodded as they arrived at the front door, where she then proceed to ring the doorbell.

Inside, Fred and Velma were seated together in the living room with the day's newspaper on the table when the doorbell rang.

"Looks like they're here, Freddie." Velma said as she heard the doorbell.

Just then, there was a "Zoinks!" and the duo immediately heard movement of ropes coming from the front hallway.

Turning to look at each other, Fred muttered, "Uh oh." before they got up and raced to the front door and opened it.

Standing on the other side were an upside-down Shaggy with his foot caught by a rope and Daphne and Scooby standing by with shocked looks on their faces.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Shag." Daphne said as she realized that the doorbell was connected to a trap of some sort.

"Looks like Danger-Prone Daphne did it again." Velma remarked with Fred nodding in agreement.

However, their short conversation was interrupted by Shaggy clearing his throat. Immediately, Fred reached back inside the house to pull a release lever, allowing the rope trap to release Shaggy.

Landing on his head, Shaggy struggled to get up and rubbed his temple while Daphne held onto him to support him.

"Like, don't worry about it, Daph." Shaggy replied before turning to Fred and Velma and added, "In the meantime, what was that trap for, Fred?"

"Oh, it's just part of my home security system, Shag." Fred smiled as he explains his trap. "Dad okayed me on building it and thanks for testing it out for me."

Shaggy glanced at Scooby and Daphne before remarking, "Like, I've got a hunch that Mayor Jones wouldn't even need a security alarm system at his place with all of Fred's traps."

Both Scooby and Daphne nodded in agreement before they all enter Fred's house.

* * *

Soon, they all sat down in the living room and Fred showed them the newspaper headline, which read:

"GATORSBURG CREEPING CREATURES LEGEND TRUE?

Tourist family scared away by alligator-like creatures during stop-over in town"

* * *

 **Looks like the gang may have caught another case. Stay tuned on what will happen next!**

 **Please read and review!**


	2. A handbag & the drive

**Just a bit of curiosity, for those of you that actually considered SDMI as the best _Scooby-Doo_ series, care to explain to me why you consider it the best series?**

 **For guests who want to explain why, you can do so in the reviews section, but NO _flaming & swearing_. If you do, then I will have the review removed.**

 **As for site users who want to explain why, you can either do so in the reviews section or PM me, but again, NO _flaming & swearing_.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A handbag and the drive to Gatorsburg

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he read the newspaper headline. "Alligator-like creatures!"

"Yeah." Fred nodded as he tossed the newspaper aside. "That was the fifth time this past week that the sight of those creatures drove tourists away from the town."

"Jeepers." Daphne remarked. There was some silence as the gang thought about the news.

Then, Velma's eyes caught sight of a green-coloured handbag sitting on the coffee table.

"Say, Fred, where did you got that handbag?" She asked, gesturing towards the handbag.

"Oh. Mayor Dad got it at Gatorsburg a few weeks ago during a business trip to the town." Fred replied.

"Gatorsburg?" Shaggy enquired. "Like, is the bag made in Gatorsburg?"

"I don't know, Shag, but he mentioned that he had bought it from the town's gift shop after wrapping up his visit." Fred nodded.

"Let's take a look." Velma said as she picked up the handbag and examined it.

"Rit says 100 percent rator rand it's made rin Gatorsburg." Scooby says as he read the label on the bottom of the bag.

"100 percent gator and made in Gatorsburg?" Velma asked. "Let me take a closer look."

With her special magnified lens attached to her glasses, Velma took a closer look at the content of the handbag, claimed to be made of 100 percent gator.

"That label is lying, Scooby." She said after taking off the lenses and turned to her friends. "That's not real gator that handbag is made of."

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"The texture doesn't bear any resemblance to the texture of real gator skin." Velma nodded as she reached into her school bag and pulled out her biology lab report. "If you guys first take a look at the sketch of the real gator skin I've done during a biology lab a while back and then compare it with the texture of this handbag through the special magnified lens, you'll understand."

One by one, each of the gang took a close look at Velma's sketch before using the lens to examine the texture of the handbag.

"Hold the phone, Velms!" Fred remarked. "You're right!"

"Yeah, like, it looks quite like gator skin, but the texture beared no resemblance to the texture in your sketch, Velma." Shaggy agreed.

"Right." Velma nodded. "Something's telling me that there's something fishy going on at Gatorsburg."

"Which also means that we probably are going to go fishing at Gatorsburg and, like, risk getting caught by those gators or those creatures." Shaggy commented.

"Fishing, yes. Getting caught, no if we are careful." Velma says.

"Yeah, but either way, we're going to Gatorsburg to check things out, right?" Daphne asked.

"That's exactly it." Fred nodded. "I only hope that the rain stops, though."

"Yeah, like, I don't think the windshield wipers of the Mystery Machine can keep up with the heavy rainfall like this." Shaggy nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until the weather clears, gang." Fred says.

"In the meantime, I'm going to do some research on the town while we wait." Velma suggested.

* * *

Later, the rain did manage to clear in the late afternoon, and after a quick dinner, the gang were on the Mystery Machine on their way to Gatorsburg.

Fred was behind the wheel of the Mystery Machine as usual with Velma holding the road map of Crystal Cove County giving directions, while Daphne was at the back with Shaggy and Scooby.

"So are your parents away for the weekend, Shag?" Daphne asked Shaggy during the drive.

"Like, yeah." Shaggy nodded. "My father is away on a business trip to New York at the bank headquarters, and my mother is at Europe for an art gallery."

"Reah." Scooby said. "We're ree for re weekend."

"That's good." Daphne smiled. "I was hoping that you guys may be available for the weekend and come and hang out with me, that is, after checking out this mystery."

"Like, we're always available for you, Daph." Shaggy reassured his friend with a smile. "No matter what happens."

"Reah! You ran rount ron rus!" Scooby smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Daphne nodded as she proceeded to rub Scooby's back with Shaggy. "It's just that I'm really afraid our parents will try anything to keep us apart, even if Neville and Delilah are together."

Shaggy nodded thoughtfully as he touched Daphne's hand while rubbing Scooby's back.

At the front, Velma was enjoying the view in front of them as Fred drove on.

"So Fred, do you have any plans for the weekend?" She asked.

"Well, other than having my civics tutor coming over on Sunday and testing a few other traps, I do plan on studying for Algebra." Fred replied.

"Works with me." Velma smiled. "Especially with that test coming up next Tuesday. I want to be fully prepared for that."

"Perhaps I should drop by to study with you after checking out this mystery, Velms." Fred offered. "In fact, I'm stuck on a few questions for the practice problems."

"Great idea, Freddie!" Velma smiled. "That way, we can hang out together during the weekend, as I'm getting rather tired of my role as a tour guide at my parents' Mystery Museum."

"I don't blame you, Velma." Fred smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "This whole thing about the town's supernatural sightings being isolated incidents and are simply part of the town's history and heritage is really getting out of hand, especially when you have criminals taking advantage of those supernatural sightings and using them as a safe cover for illegal activities."

"Right." Velma smiled back as she turned to face Fred. "I also wish you luck in getting through with civics."

"Yeah, if only Mayor Dad wasn't that insistent in having me entering politics like him, then I wouldn't need to go through the boredom of study the subject." Fred nodded before sighing, and Velma responded by rubbing his hair sympathetically.

By that point, the Mystery Machine has passed a sign saying "Gatorsburg: 2 miles"

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	3. The arrival and an engine blowout

Chapter 3: The arrival and an engine blowout

Later that evening, the Mystery Machine pulled into Gatorsburg.

The town itself looked completely deserted and haunted, as if no one has been living there for years, decades even.

"Alright, Velma." Fred said as he pulled over at the gas station. "What did you find in your research on Gatorsburg?"

"So the town was founded in the late-19th century in the middle of the Gold Rush, after its first settler, Hugo Giuliani, discovered gold in the area that will eventually become the town." Velma began. "Soon, other people started to settle in the town in search for fortune and at its peak, the town has a population rivaling that of Los Angeles back then. Eventually, though, the gold mines were dried up and the towns population dwindled, and after some redevelopment in the 1970s, it became the tourist town that we know today."

"Like, if the town's economy is based on gold, why was it named 'Gatorsburg'?" Shaggy asked. "'Gold City' may sound like a better name for it."

"I'm getting to that, Shaggy." Velma replied. "In addition to gold-mining, the town was also known for its haunting legend of the 'Creeping Creatures', which are alligator-like creatures that lives in the nearby swamp and preys on people that enters its territory."

"Jeepers." Daphne remarked. "A lot of settlers must have lost their lives to the creeping creatures."

"Yeah." Velma nodded. "Eventually, the townspeople decided to hunt down those creatures and use their skin to make products such as dresses and purses and handbags. Legend has it that the last of the Creeping Creatures vowed to return when it got banished from the town, never to be seen or heard from again."

"Holy moly." Fred remarked. "So I guess the appearance of the Creeping Creatures must be the handy work of the ones that were banished, seeking their revenge on the town."

"That will seem like it." Velma nodded.

"Well, we'd better get going if we want to pay the town mayor a visit and ask if we can be of assistance." Fred said as he restarted the engine, only to find that the engine won't start.

"Uh, Fred, maybe you shouldn't try too hard in starting the engine." Shaggy suggested as Fred tries to start the engine.

"Don't worry, I've got it, Shag." Fred replied confidently, but just as he finished, there was a mild explosion at the front.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he, Scooby and Daphne took cover.

Seconds later, the trio got up and saw Fred and Velma's faces both covered in black soot.

"Looks like I've blew the engine, gang." Fred remarked as smoke emerged from his and Velma's brunt clothes.

Daphne shared a look with Shaggy. "Looks like Norman's got some work to do, Shag."

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, he sure won't be happy."

* * *

As the gang got off the van, a muscular man with white hair emerged from the service station. He didn't seem quite happy to see the gang.

"What are you kids doing here?" He demanded as he reached the gang.

"Uh, we were passing by the town, sir..." Fred said nervously as he gestured towards the Mystery Machine with smoke coming out from the engine compartment. "And our van broke down."

"Broke down, huh?" The man said as he took a look at the engine. "Now, that calls for some serious repairs, and you kids better call your parents, as it's not safe for kids like you to be here during the night."

"Well, we can handle on our own." Velma began. "One of us is already seventeen, with the rest of us catching up later in the year."

Taking a look at the gang, the man grunted. "Fine. Suit yourself, but I will call my parents to pick me up if I were you while I take a look at the van."

He then proceeded to get to work, while Fred and Velma took their phones out.

Seeing that Shaggy and Daphne didn't have their phones, Fred said, "Well, I'll be calling my parents to pick me up here if I were you, guys."

"Sorry, but both of our parents are out of town." Daphne said.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, my father is at New York for a business trip, while my mother is in Europe for an art gallery, and both of Daph's parents are at Washington DC for her sisters military parade."

"Okay." Velma nodded before she and Fred proceeds to dial their respective home phone numbers.

 **(Jones residence)**

Over at the Jones mansion, Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. was busy taking a warm shower after a long day at work.

With the bathroom door closed and the showering sound effects, the mayor was unable to hear his phone ringing on the coffee table downstairs in the living room.

 **(Crystal Cove Spook Museum)**

Meanwhile, at the Crystal Cove Spook Museum, Dale and Angie Dinkley were at the basement floor overseeing renovations at the museum in preparation for a new gallery.

The sound of the drills and hammering prevented them from hearing their phones ringing on their desks in the administration office upstairs.

 **(Gatorsburg)**

"It's no use." Fred said when his call went to the answering machine. "My call went to Dad's answering machine."

"Same here." Velma said as she hung up. "It seems like we're going to have to spend the night here."

At that moment, the man has finished examining the engine and turned to the gang.

"Well, my sister Greta runs a hotel in town." The man says. "It's a real nice place to stay at."

"Sounds good, Mr...uh..." Fred replied.

"Gatorinae." The man replied as he introduced himself. "Gregory 'Grady' Gatoriane. I work as a mechanic here in Gatorsburg, or rather, what has remained of Gatorsburg."

"Why's that?" Velma asked, deciding to act dumb as to not let the man get suspicious.

"Because of The Creeping Creatures." Grady replied.

"Yes, we heard of it, but didn't realize we'll end up stranded here in Gatorsburg." Fred Jr. said.

"Well, it's just a legend." Grady says. "However, the town mayor will tell you kids more about it, but I suggest that you kids go over to my sister's hotel to check in for the night, as it's getting quite late now."

"Sure." Daphne nodded as the gang decided to get what little belongings they've got from the Mystery Machine and head over to the hotel Grady directed them towards after locking the van.

* * *

 **What awaits the gang? Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	4. The check-in

Chapter 4: The check-in

A short time later, the gang had entered the hotel's main room.

The place looked quite deserted, and it also looked like it could get a good paint job.

The gang walked over to the reception desk, where Fred proceeded to ring the bell for service.

As they waited for the clerk to show up, Shaggy thought he could hear piano-playing coming from the lobby room.

For a while, there was no response, and as everyone waited, Fred ringed the bell a few more times.

"Coming!" A gruff-sounding female voice shouted.

Soon, a middle-aged, overweight woman with shoulder-length red hair and wearing a blue dress and large bow arrived. She seemed quite tired.

"Hi!" Fred says as the lady approached them. "We had a car breakdown and we were wondering if we can spend the night here in this lovely hotel?"

"Of course, you can." The lady replied, although the tone in her voice indicated otherwise. "Didn't you see the sign that said 'Vacancy' outside?"

As the lady made the comment, the gang thought they could hear a Southern accent in her voice.

There was a pause before Velma said, "Well, we must have missed it on our way in."

"Yeah." Daphne nodded. "We've been worn out by our long travels, uh...Mrs. Gatorine"

"Well, you kids are in luck." The lady replied. "All of our rooms are available, so you can get the most comfortable ones. However, there are two conditions for you to follow while staying at this place."

"Like, what are they?" Shaggy asked.

"First off, the fellas and the girls sleep in separate rooms." The lady replied. "We run a respectable place, you know. And second, no pets are allowed in this hotel."

Seeing Scooby, who seemed confused, she added, "That means you, dog."

"Rog? Where?" Scooby asked as he looked around, forgetting that he's a dog.

"I'm afraid she means you, Scooby." Velma said to the Great Dane.

Scooby looked blue upon hearing that he can't stay with Shaggy.

"Like, cheer up, Scoob." Shaggy said. "At least we can ask Grady to allow you to sleep in the Mystery Machine for the night while he locks up the car garage for the night. Plus, it's for one night only."

"Reah. Ri suppose so." Scooby nodded.

* * *

Later, after escorting Scooby to the Mystery Machine and wished him a good night before thanking Grady for letting them in the car garage, the gang returned to the hotel in time for Greta to show them to their rooms.

While walking to the stairs, they walked by the lobby, where a slender-looking young man with smooth brown hair was playing the piano. Greta introduced him as her son Gunther, who's skilled in the piano.

"Well, maybe you should try to play the piano with him during our stay, Shag." Daphne suggested after the introductions.

"Like, perhaps another time." Shaggy replied, feeling a little freaked out by the young man's creepy appearance, especially with a bang covering his right eye and a rather sharp chin.

After leading them up the stairs, Grenda led them through a deserted hallway with paintings hung on walls on both sides of the hallway.

"This place looks quite nice, Mrs. Gatorine." Velma commented. "It makes me wonder why there's no one here other than us."

"Oh, it's just those no-good legends on the Creeping Creatures that is driving customers and tourists out." Greta replied. "Well, regardless, there's nothing really to be afraid of, really."

As she was making the comment, they walked passed a painting that was sliced into two pieces by what appeared to be a claw mark.

Seeing the mark, Shaggy pointed to it and asked, "Like, are those claw marks?"

Looking towards where Shaggy was pointed at, Greta thought for a while before replying, "Nah. It was caused by some careless chef that left that mark with his knife while walking too close to the walls. Nothing to worry about."

As Greta led Fred and Velma onwards down the hallway, Shaggy noticed something lounged in the mark and grabbed it as Daphne looks on.

"Like, that was no knife mark." He remarked quietly after examining the item, which appeared to be a claw. "And this is clearly not a knife."

"Yeah." Daphne nodded in agreement. "Looks more like a claw to me."

"Like, something's telling me that there's something really fishy going on here." Shaggy said quietly.

"Indeed, Shag." Daphne agreed before they followed Greta and their friends down the hallway while Shaggy pocketed the claw.

Soon, Greta and the gang arrived at their rooms.

Opening the door on the left, Greta then turned to Shaggy and Fred and said, "The boys sleep in this room."

Taking a look inside the room, Fred commented, "Looks comfortable."

Greta acknowledged the comment with a nod before walking across the hallway and opened the door to the girls' room and added, "And the girls sleep in this room."

Then, she faced the gang as she continued, "During the night, I expect you kids to be in your rooms at all times and not to sneak out, unless we've got an emergency such as a fire. Any questions?"

Seeing no reactions from the gang, Greta nodded. "Nightly night, kids. Sleep tight."

The gang all nodded their thanks before entering their rooms.

 **(Shaggy and Fred)**

As Fred lied on the first bed, Shaggy was pacing around the room anxiously.

"Is something bothering you, Shag?" Fred asked.

"Like, now that I think about it, maybe leaving Scooby in the Mystery Machine wasn't a good idea." Shaggy replied.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, since this hotel doesn't allow pets." Fred says. "But I do agree that leaving Scooby alone in the Mystery Machine seems quite dangerous."

"Yeah, especially in a spooky place like this." Shaggy nodded. "Perhaps I can sneak him in my luggage with the cover story that I forgot something in the Mystery Machine."

"Great idea, Shag." Fred says as his friend reaches the door. "Do be careful."

"I sure will." Shaggy nodded before opening the door and taking his leave.

 **(Daphne and Velma)**

As Velma was brushing her teeth in the washroom, Daphne was also feeling anxious about leaving Scooby alone in the Mystery Machine.

"Is something biting you, Daphne?" Velma asked as she finishes brushing her teeth.

"Yeah, I've been thinking that maybe leaving Scooby alone in the Mystery Machine wasn't a good idea." Daphne replied. "I mean, sure, he's in the Mystery Machine, but I can't sleep thinking about what might happen to him, especially in a spooky place like this."

"Well, Greta says that we can't bring pets into the hotel." Velma says. "But you do have a point there, Daphne, so maybe we can try to sneak him into the hotel."

"Sure." Daphne nodded as she moves to the door. "In fact, that's what I'm planning to do."

"Alright." Velma says as Daphne opens the door. "Be careful."

"I will." Daphne nodded as she walks through the open door, only to bump into Shaggy as he closes his door.

"Oh, sorry Shag." Daphne says as she bumps into Shaggy after closing her door. "Didn't see you coming."

"Like, don't worry, Daph." Shaggy smiled as they walked down the hallway. "In case you're wondering, I'm going to go out for some fresh air and get Scoob."

"Same here." Daphne nodded. "I just don't think Scooby will be safe inside the Mystery Machine all by himself."

The duo then headed down the stairs, making sure that they don't attract any attention.

After a quick scan around the lobby room, they were relieved that there was no piano-playing and no one at the reception desk.

A quick sneak soon brought them outside the hotel, where they made their way to the car garage.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mystery Machine parked inside the car garage, Scooby was sleeping comfortably in the back.

His sleep was interrupted when the garage side door opened.

"Ruh?" The Great Dane wondered as he got up and looked through the windshield.

Using a telescope, he zoomed in towards the opened door.

There was no one there, and the door swing gently as if it was blown opened by the wind.

Sighing in relief, Scooby was about to return to his sleep when he saw a creeping-looking gator-like figure on the front passenger window looking at him in a menacing fashion.

"Ripe!" Scooby exclaimed in fright as he backed away, reaching for the rear door and burst out before the figure had a chance to grab him through the opened passenger window.

However, as soon as he turned to the front, he saw two other similar-looking creatures crawling towards him.

"Ripe!" Scooby exclaimed as he leaped for the roof.

On the roof, he tried to jump off from the front end of the van, only to find his path blocked by the first creature.

Then, he saw the other two creatures reaching for him on the sides.

Cornered, Scooby exclaimed, "Raggy! Raphne! Relp!"

* * *

 **Uh oh. What will happen next? Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	5. A big chase

Chapter 5: A big chase

 **(Shaggy and Daphne)**

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Shaggy and Daphne were walking towards the car garage together.

The late-night spring breeze made it felt chilly outside, and Daphne couldn't stop shivering.

"Like, are you feeling cold, Daph?" Shaggy asked his friend.

"Yeah. It's the wind that's making me feel cold." Daphne nodded as she rubs her arms. "I wish I had brought my spring jacket."

"Like, if we stay close together, maybe we'll feel better." Shaggy suggested.

"Great idea." Daphne smiled as she wrapped her right arm around Shaggy's back, while Shaggy did the same with his left arm around her back.

"Feeling better?" Shaggy asked as they continued on with the walk.

"Yeah, it does." Daphne nodded before turning to Shaggy and added, "It felt like my heart is warmed up."

Shaggy smiled and nodded in acknowledgement of the comment.

The silence was interrupted when they heard a familiar-sounding voice shouting, "Raggy! Raphne! Relp!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said. "Did you hear that, Daph?"

"Yeah, it sounds like Scooby!" Daphne nodded. "Sounds like he's in trouble."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Immediately, the two friends raced off to the car garage, hoping that they're not too late.

 **(Fred and Velma)**

Back in the hotel, Velma was getting bored in her room with nothing much to do, and she decided to go over to Fred's room.

Fred was wondering what to do when he heard a knock on the door.

Sitting up from his bed, he saw Velma walking in after opening the door.

"Hey Freddie." Velma smiled as she walked in.

"Hey, Velms." Fred smiled back. "What's up?"

"It's getting bored in my room, and I was thinking of coming over to see you to pass the time." Velma replied. "Where did Shaggy go?"

"Oh, he went to get Scooby." Fred replied. "Where's Daphne?"

"She also went to pick Scooby up." Velma replied. "I guess they're both worried about him."

"Yeah." Fred nodded. There was some silence between the two friends before Velma decided to ask him something.

"So Freddie, what plans do you have for after high school?" Velma asked.

"Well, I am considering going into mechanical engineering at Darrow University, since it's the field closely related to traps, you know." Fred replied. "However, you know how Mayor Dad works, always wanting me to get into politics."

"Well, just because you wanted to go into engineering doesn't mean you can't get into politics." Velma says. "In fact, there are examples of people of different professions entering politics later, like having a medical doctor as a mayor seems alright."

"Now that's something I may be able to reassure Mayor Dad with." Fred nodded. "How about you, Velma? What plans do you have for after high school?"

"Me?" Velma asked. "Well, I do plan on getting into the chemical engineering program over at Darrow."

"Chemical engineering, huh?" Fred remarked before placing his arm on Velma's shoulder. "Two engineers in Mystery Inc. How does that sound?"

"Sounds interesting, Freddie." Velma smiled as she turned to Fred.

 **(Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne)**

Back at the car garage, Scooby was trying to avoid getting himself grabbed by the three alligator-like creatures.

Whimpering, he was hoping that he can get out of this jam in no time.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Daphne had reached the garage side door and peeked in.

Seeing the three gator-like creatures surrounding the Mystery Machine with Scooby on the roof, trying to avoid getting grabbed by either one of those creatures, the duo gasped.

"Like, Scoob's in trouble!" Shaggy whispered urgently.

"We've got to do something!" Daphne nodded. It was then that their eyes settled on a thrown-out frying pan with a burned bottom.

"Looks like someone's not really good in cooking." Shaggy remarked.

Daphne chuckled before saying, "I've got an idea. Let's go!"

"Right." Shaggy nodded before they proceeded to put Daphne's plan in motion.

Back on the roof, Scooby was still panicking when the creature at the front managed to grab him.

"Ripe!" Scooby exclaimed as the creature dragged him towards the edge of the rooftop. "Ret go!"

The creature refused to bulge, but before anything can happen, a whack suddenly can be heard and the creature suddenly had a foolish look on its face before slumping to the ground after letting go of Scooby.

"Ruh?" Scooby enquired as it looked towards where the whack had came from.

It was Daphne, armed with the frying pan she and Shaggy discovered.

"Like, get off the roof, Scooby!" Shaggy shouted. "They're going to get you!"

Scooby turned and saw the two other creatures almost grabbing him by the tail. Without hesitation, he leaped off the roof and landed right in Shaggy's arms.

"Raggy! Raphne!" Scooby said. "Ram I glad to see rou!"

"Yeah, but we've got to get out of here and fast!" Daphne said as she threw the frying pan towards the charging creatures, both of whom couched down to duck.

"Like, gangway!" Shaggy exclaimed as he grabbed Daphne's hand with Scooby off his arms as the trio took off running, with the two remaining creatures giving chase, soon to be joined by the third after it managed to regain consciousness.

Racing back to the hotel, the trio managed to slam the door shut before blocking it to prevent the creatures from getting into the hotel.

"Like, we'd better get help." Shaggy said. "I'll ring the bell."

It was then that one of the creatures outside punched the door.

"Hurry, Shaggy!" Daphne said as her friend ringed the bell frantically dozens of times with no response. "I don't think Scoob and I can hold them off much longer!"

"Like, come on..." Shaggy said as he continued to ring the bell. "There are creeping-looking creatures outside your hotel, man! Aren't you going to come and do something about it?"

Just then, the three creatures punched the door and knocked it open, causing Scooby and Daphne to fly towards the reception desk.

"Yikes!" Daphne exclaimed as she flew over to the desk.

Shaggy was quick to reach out his arms, where he managed to grab onto Scooby by the collar and catch Daphne with his arms.

"Gee, thanks Shag." Daphne smiled.

"Like, no problem." Shaggy replied, but their moment was cut by the roaring from one of the creatures.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he quickly turned Scooby towards the stairs and let him go, allowing him to take off and run with him following behind with Daphne in his arms.

"Those creatures sure won't quit!" Daphne commented as they raced up the stairs.

"Like, gangway!" Shaggy shouted as the creatures chased them up the stairs.

 **(Fred and Velma)**

Back in the room, Fred and Velma were chatting about other topics to pass the time.

"So Velma, when we graduate and get our own rooms, we should get rooms as comfortable like this." Fred was saying.

"Yeah." Velma nodded. "I have to admit that the beds here are quite comfortable."

"I agree." Fred says. "In fact, it's more comfortable than the one in my own bedroom."

"I see." Velma nodded understandingly. "Perhaps when we get our own place after we graduate, we should share a room together, Freddie. Then, we can study together and not worry about our parents bossing around with our businesses."

"Sounds good with me, Velms." Fred smiled as he looked into his friend's eyes.

There was some silence in the room as they looked at each other.

Just then, their silent moment was interrupted when Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby burst into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Guys!" Fred said as he and Velma turned to the trio. "What seemed to be the matter?"

"You three looked like you've had a run of your lives." Velma added.

Before either of them can answer, the door burst open again and in the confusion, the lights suddenly went out.

In the darkness, everyone looked around anxiously when a flash of light showed a gator-creature close to Fred.

"Jinkies! Freddie, look out!" Velma exclaimed as she quickly grabbed Fred out of the way before the creature could get him.

"Thanks, Velms." Fred smiled to Velma. "That creature almost got me."

"No problem, Freddie." Velma smiled back.

During this time, Daphne managed to produce a flashlight from her handbag and turned it on.

Seeing the three creatures in the room, ready to grab them, she said, "Let's get out of here!"

"Like, works with me!" Shaggy says as they all took off.

With the three creatures chasing them from behind, the gang raced down the hallway, down the stairs, through the lobby room and out of the doors, where they then made their way to the car garage.

"Okay, gang." Fred says as he and Velma lead the way. "When we get to the Mystery Machine, Scoob, you get behind the wheel while the rest of us push."

"Rokay, Fred." Scooby nodded.

Soon, the gang reached the car garage, and while Scooby raced to the Mystery Machine and sat behind the wheel, Shaggy and Fred were quick to try to pull the garage door open.

A few moments later, the creatures arrived at the garage.

Suddenly, the garage door opened and revealing Scooby behind the wheel, while the rest of the gang pushed from behind.

Seeing that the van is heading towards them, the three creatures quickly moved out of the way, while the Mystery Machine reaches the top of a hill, allowing it to gain speed without the gang's pushing.

Seeing that the van has started moving on its own, the gang quickly hopped on, with Daphne and Velma on the roof while Shaggy and Fred hung onto the rear doors as the van started heading down the hilly road.

The creatures, seeing the gang escaping, quickly give chase, but as the Mystery Machine enters a wooded area after crossing the road bridge, the three creatures gave up.

Seeing that they had lost the creatures, the gang sighed in relief as the Mystery Machine slows down.

"I think we've lost them." Shaggy remarked.

"Yeah." Daphne agreed as they got off the van. "That sure was a close call."

Through his binoculars, Fred saw the creatures returning to town.

"Say, those creatures weren't planning on eating us." He said. "They only wanted us to get out of town."

"Yeah, but why?" Velma asked.

"I think it may have something to do with that fake gator product you pointed out at my place earlier, Velms." Fred replied. "We should sneak back into town, follow them and see what they're up to."

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	6. Snooping around & the capture

Chapter 6: Snooping around at the docks and the capture

After leaving the Mystery Machine parked in a wooded area near the wooden bridge, the gang returned to Gatorsburg on foot secretly.

Walking through the woods, the gang soon find themselves inching closer to a small dock by the river that served as the town's southern boundary.

Seeing the three creatures entering the small warehouse next to the docks, the gang sneaked over and hid behind a pile of wooden crates.

Noting that the coast is clear and eyeing a particular crate in front of them, Fred remarked. "I wonder what's inside this crate?"

Using a wrench, he pulled the crate lid open, revealing a load of gator products.

"Just as I suspected: Gator products." Velma says as she took one of the products out from the crate.

Opening the packaging, she took out the gator-made purse and examined it.

Eyeing the label, she noted that it's made of 100 percent real gator, like the handbag she saw at Fred's place earlier.

"100 percent real gator and made in Gatorsburg." She said. "Just like that handbag I saw at your place, Freddie."

"And I'll bet that it's fake, too." Fred nodded as he took the purse from Velma to examine it.

However, he accidentally let the purse slip out of his hand while examining it, causing it to fall and make contact with Daphne's arms.

"Ouch!" Daphne exclaimed in pain as soon as the purse landed on her arm, with Shaggy moving quick to swoop the purse away before she could suffer from a severe allergic reaction with the gator-made purse.

"Daph, are you alright?" Fred asked.

"My arms hurt." Daphne replied. "The purse just touched my arm."

"Like, Daph's got a rare condition that makes her very sensitive to certain cheap chemicals that are commonly used to produce counterfeit leather and animal products." Shaggy added as he took out the cream he carried with him to help sooth the pain Daphne was feeling after making contact with the gator-made purse. "And I'll bet that the material must be soaked in some sort of chemical."

Velma took the purse from him and examined it closely with the special magnifying lens she used when she examined the handbag at Fred's house earlier.

Several moments went by before she nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Shaggy." Velma said. "The texture of the purse shows traces of the cheap leather being soaked in a cheap chemical dye that gives it the green colour, a type a cheap chemical dye that one in 500000 people is very sensitive to."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy remarked before turning to Daphne and added, "Like, it'll be a good idea if you stay away from these fake gator-products, Daph. They sure can hurt you bad."

"Don't worry, Shag." Daphne smiled. "I'm okay as long as I don't come in contact with those fake gator products."

"So this is what those gator-creatures are up to!" Fred said. "They were producing counterfeit gator-products here in Gatorsburg. We must stop them before they can go any further!"

"Yeah." Velma nodded. "Who knows when will someone with Daphne's condition gets a severe allergic reaction after getting or receiving a souvenir from Gatorsburg."

"Right." Fred said. "And I just got the plan on what to do."

He then signalled the gang around him before telling them his plan.

* * *

Later that night, the three creatures were loading a stack of crates onto their raft.

As they were working, Shaggy and Scooby emerged from the corner of the nearby workshop by the docks and watched them.

Shaggy then turned his head back to see if Fred and the girls have finished setting up the rest of the trap.

Velma was the first to emerge from the workshop, driving a forklift carrying three empty rectangular boxes, each half the size of a single bed, and then drives into position.

Nodding, he then looked up to the tower where the crane is at with the pulleys, with three ropes attached to each a leash and connected to a loaded box supported by Fred and Daphne up in the tower.

With the three leashes in position on the ground near the warehouse and workshop, Fred and Daphne turned and gave him and Scooby the thumbs up.

Nodding, Shaggy turned back to face the docks as the three gator creatures were loading another load of crates onto the raft.

"Like, here we go, Scoob." Shaggy said quietly to Scooby. "The traps all set."

"Rokay!" Scooby nodded before the duo emerged from their hiding place and got the ball rolling.

Just as the three creatures were finishing their load, the cowardly duo jumped out from hiding.

"Like, hey big, tall, fat and ugly!" Shaggy shouted at them as Scooby started making funny faces. "I've met better-looking gators than the likes of you guys!"

Seeing the two snoopers, the first creature said to its companions, "It's those snoopers! Get them!"

Immediately, the trio charged towards Shaggy and Scooby.

Seeing the creatures charging towards them, the duo quickly took off running.

Up at the pulley on the crane tower, Fred and Daphne watched Shaggy and Scooby raced by the three collars.

Seeing the creatures fast approaching the collars, he said to Daphne, "Now!"

Without delay, the duo let go of the heavy crate, leading it to fall down the tower.

In that same time, on the other end of the three ropes, as the creatures raced on the collars, their feet got caught in the collars as Fred and Daphne let go of the heavy crate, causing them to sail up into the air.

Fred and Daphne soon joined Shaggy and Scooby by the warehouse as they watched the three creatures swinging towards a trampoline placed on the roof of the tall workshop across from the warehouse, leading them to bounce back to equilibrium.

At that moment, the heavy swinging caused the ropes to snap, leading the three creatures to fall towards a trampoline placed on the ground.

Velma was quick to reverse the forklift and started backing into the lot, dropping each of the three boxes onto the ground, all of which opened on contact with the ground.

At that instant, the three creatures bounced towards the opened boxes, each of them landing into an open box.

As soon as the three creatures each ended up in a box, Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne were quick to close the lids and stood or sat on them, preventing the creatures from escaping.

"Gocha!" Scooby remarked as they successfully trapped the three gator creatures.

"We did it!" Fred added as he high-fived Velma. "Great work, gang!"

Shaggy and Daphne both smiled at the compliment as Fred pulled out his phone to telephone police headquarters.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go. Please read and review!**


	7. Unmasked and just the beginning

Chapter 7: Unmasked and just the beginning

A short while later, three police cruisers arrived at the scene with a sheriff's lieutenant leading the squad.

"It's a good thing that the county administration hasn't approved the closing of the station house in nearby Covesville." The lieutenant said to the kids as he and several deputies, as well as a sergeant, got off the cruisers. "You know, with the budget constraints in recent years, it's been hard to keep the station house open, and had the closure been approved, you kids would've spent two hours waiting for us to be dispatched from the Dilesburg detachment."

The gang all nodded, not saying a word.

"But all that aside, from what we've heard from the guys over at headquarters, you kids had caught three gator creatures that has been responsible for Gatorsburg becoming deserted, eh?" The lieutenant asked as the deputies proceed to handcuff the creatures.

"Actually, lieutenant, they're not really gator creatures." Fred says as he prepares to unmask the creatures.

Walking to the first one, he held onto the mask and added, "These creatures are really..."

He then pulled off the mask, revealing the familiar-looking mechanic as he continued, "Gregory 'Grady' Gatorine."

Walking to the second creature, he pulled off the mask, leading Velma to add, "Greta Gatorine."

And walking to the last creature, Fred pulled off the mask, leading Scooby to finish, "Rand Gunther Ratorine."

"Just as we suspected." Daphne said as the three creatures were all unmasked. "They were using the town as a centre for their production of counterfeit gator-products."

"Counterfeit gator-products, huh?" The lieutenant remarked. "They must be related to the counterfeit leather and animal products rings that has been plaguing the county for the last while."

At that moment, remembering the equipment and boxes he and the gang had saw in the warehouse before setting up the trap, Shaggy's mind travelled back to the moments they were in the warehouse.

SHAGGY'S FLASH VISION

Standing in the warehouse, Shaggy watched himself, Fred and Velma inside the warehouse getting the equipment needed to set up the trap while Scooby and Daphne waits outside.

Pausing his flash vision, Shaggy walked around the warehouse, looking for something.

Eventually, he found what he was looking for and took a look at one of the nearby crates.

There was an order sheet on 200 pounds of counterfeit leather on the crate.

Opening the crate, he found some counterfeit leather that hasn't been used for the production of the counterfeit gator products.

"That sure explains where those three got their leather from." He thought before eyeing more of the equipment in the warehouse, including an assembly line linked to a tub containing the green dye that Daphne is allergic to.

"And that's how they got the gator-products made." He thought and nodded.

Looking around, he then noticed several old pillows that has obviously been torn to pieces, along with items that made up the costume and masks and a mirror.

END OF FLASH VISION

"Like, the equipment and crates in the warehouse over there proves it, lieutenant." Shaggy said as he gestures towards the warehouse.

"Yes." Velma nodded. "It's the workshop where they received the shipments of the cheap leather and chemicals used for making the counterfeit products."

"The Gatorines were using the warehouse as their workshop to produce those fake gator products." Fred begin. "However, with the town filled with tourists almost everyday, they had to keep suspicious people out."

"So they made those costumes and used them to scare away any suspicious people." Daphne added.

"With no one snooping around, they were able to produce those gator products and sell them to unsuspecting tourists for a fortune." Shaggy concluded.

"Yeah, and we would've made a huge fortune out of this, too!" Gunther said angrily. "If it weren't for you meddling gator-haters!"

"Arrest those three counterfeiters, secure that warehouse and call for backup." The lieutenant ordered the deputies. "This operation has just gotten a new lead here."

"Right." One of the two sergeants nodded before the deputies got to work.

As the lieutenant get down to work, the gang looked at each other.

"Well, we've got this mystery solved." Fred says as the wagon carrying the counterfeiters drove off. "But how are we supposed to get back?"

"Yeah." Velma agreed. "The Mystery Machine needs engine repairs."

As the duo were speaking, Shaggy looked towards the woods and exclaimed, "Zoinks!"

"What is it, Shag?" Fred asked as they turned towards where he was pointing before gasping.

"Like, I thought we left the Mystery Machine in the woods." Shaggy says.

"Yeah." Daphne nodded as they saw the van parked just at the outer edge of the woods. "How did it end up there?"

"I don't know." Fred replied as they walked over to the Mystery Machine.

Opening the engine lid, they found the engine completely repaired with a letter attached on the hood.

"Say, the engine's been fixed." Daphne said.

"And there's a letter on the hood." Shaggy added as he took the letter, which had a sticker labelled "E" on it.

"Seems like another message from Mr. E." Velma remarked as Daphne took the letter from Shaggy and opened it.

"I hope it clears the thing about the locket." Daphne remarked as she started reading the letter.

"I see that you kids have solved another mystery over at Gatorsburg." She read. "While you were there, I had someone tracking down your Mystery Machine and repaired the engine after you kids encountered trouble. Let me remind you, though, that this mystery is only the piece of a puzzle and that everything is just the beginning. If you kids continue on with your hobby, you'll soon figure it out."

"He still hasn't explain that locket." Fred remarked after Daphne finished reading the letter. "What did we uncover?"

"I guess only time will tell when will we figure it out." Velma said to Fred as they looked at each other.

"Yeah." Fred sighed as he smiled at Velma. "I suppose so."

During this time, Shaggy said to Daphne and Scooby, "Like, this is just the beginning, eh? I sure don't like the sound of this."

"Reah." Scooby nodded. "Ri've got a rad feeling rabout ris."

"Don't worry, guys." Daphne reassured Shaggy with a smile. "No matter what happens, we'll be standing together for each other."

Shaggy nodded as he smiled shyly at Daphne, who slipped her hand into his hand subconsciously as they looked towards the moonlight.

* * *

 **And this is it, folks! My revision of _The Creeping Creatures_ concludes here. The adventure and mystery-solving continues in _The_ _Secret of the Ghost Rig_ , so stay tuned, and please read and review!**


End file.
